1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap mounted to a mounting hole of a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document 1 discloses a cylindrical center cap mounted to a hub hole formed at the center of a wheel. The center cap is provided with a plurality of notches formed on the outer circumferential surface and a locking piece extending in the notches in the axial direction. The locking pieces are provided so that they can be bent in the radial direction. The tip of the locking pieces has a pawl that projects radially outward. The center cap is inserted into the hub hole of the wheel and is mounted to the wheel as the pawl of the locking piece is locked in a groove of the hub hole.    [patent document 1] JP2011-16426
According to the technology disclosed in patent document 1, the center cap is mounted to the wheel by bending the locking piece so that the pawl at its tip is locked in the groove of the hub hole. Because the locking piece undergoes stress when bent, the locking piece may be deformed over time.